Gintama Songfics Yaoi
by GinZura 3
Summary: Es una idea que me llego después de una tarde con mis hermanas y su musica, en su mayoría, en español. Eso y que ya tenia ganas de hacer algo así. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruto hacerlos -w-


Hoy tengo ganas de ti- GinZura

Esta es la primera vez que subo algo para el fandom de Gintama, tengo escritos varias cosas que no me atrevo a subir, además me da mucha pena después que no he actualizado desde hace mucho ::_::  
Espero que les guste, el GinZura es mi OTP en Gintama, por eso quería iniciar con este raro sonfics.  
También quiero decir que no soy una experta en songfics :'v

 _~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•_

 _ **Fuiste ave de paso y no sé porqué razón**_  
 _ **Me fui acostumbrando cada día mas a ti**_  
 _ **Los dos inventamos la aventura del amor**_  
 _ **Llenaste mi vida, y después te vi partir**_  
 _ **Sin decirme adiós yo te vi partir**_

No sabía cómo había sucedido, pero sucedió, él estaba seguro de amarlo, de querer pasar el resto de sus días a su lado, de querer oír sus quejas, de acariciar su sedoso cabello, deseaba besar sus labios hasta dejarlos hinchados, realmente lo amaba, se había enamorado.  
Pero de la nada, se fue con la intención de no regresar.

 _ **Quiero en tus manos abiertas buscar mi camino**_  
 _ **Y que te sientas mujer solamente conmigo**_  
 _ **Hoy tengo ganas de ti, hoy tengo ganas de ti**_  
 _ **Quiero apagar en tus labios la sed de mi alma**_  
 _ **Y descubrir el amor juntos cada mañana**_  
 _ **Hoy tengo ganas de ti, hoy tengo ganas de ti**_

Comenzó a extrañar todas sus raras manías, sus idioteces, su timidez, sus disfraces, su belleza, sus dedos largos y delgados, sus brazos cálidos, el sonido de su corazón y esos besos con los que podía olvidarse de todo. Daría todo lo que tiene, aunque no sea mucho, por despertar una vez mas junto a el. Tenia tantas ganas de verlo vestirse con su ropa, después de demostrarle su amor.

 _ **No hay nada mas triste que el silencio y el dolor**_  
 _ **Nada mas amargo que saber que te perdí**_  
 _ **Hoy busco en la noche el sonido de tu voz**_  
 _ **Y donde te escondes para llenarte**_ _ **de mí**_  
 _ **Llenarme de tí, llenarme de tí**_

Ahora se la pasaba con una completa soledad, sus noches se llenaban de silencio, de un horrible silencio del cual se había desacostumbrado, extrañaba esas noches en las que, sin previo aviso, llegaba a interrumpir su tranquilidad, si en ese entonces le hubieran dicho que extrañaría tanto su voz, se hubiera burlado.

 _ **Quiero en tus manos abiertas buscar mi camino**_  
 _ **Y que te sientas mujer solamente conmigo**_  
 _ **Hoy tengo ganas de ti, hoy tengo ganas de ti**_  
 _ **Quiero apagar en tus labios la sed de mi alma**_  
 _ **Y descubrir el amor juntos cada mañana**_  
 _ **Hoy tengo ganas de ti, hoy tengo ganas de ti**_

No podía mas, ya no tenía las fuerzas para soportar mas esa soledad, sabía perfectamente donde lo podía encontrar, pero tenía miedo de que el no lo ame como el lo hacía. Tras armarse de valor, fue directo al bar de reinas donde, normalmente, él trabajaba de medio tiempo y lo encontró, ahí, con sus cabellos negros cayendo sobre su hombro, vistiendo ropas de mujer, haciendo resaltar su belleza andrógina con un poco de maquillaje. Se acercó con miedo.

 _ **Quiero en tus manos abiertas buscar mi camino**_  
 _ **Y que te sientas mujer solamente conmigo**_  
 _ **Hoy tengo ganas de ti, hoy tengo ganas de ti**_

-...Zura...-Dudo.  
-¿Que quieres, Gintoki? - Ni siquiera volteo a verlo, siguió recibiendo a los demás clientes con un hermosa sonrisa, mientras que a el, con una total indiferencia.  
Guardo silencio, contemplando la belleza del que fue su amante.  
-...Yo, realmente lo siento - Se atrevió a hablar, aunque no sabía exactamente por que se disculpaba.  
-¿Por que te disculpas? - Lo encaró-. Lo nuestro no funciono, pero no es culpa tuya, simplemente confundimos cariño con amor...es mejor dejarlo así.  
-¡Pero no quiero! - Exclamo tomándolo de los brazos, evitando que huyera-. ¡Yo te amo!  
-Gin...toki  
-¡Jamas creí extrañarte tanto! ¡quiero seguir despertando a tu lado todos lo días, deseo besarte, sentirte, estar contigo!-Tomo un respiro para tranquilizarse-. Tengo ganas de ti.  
-Yo también.  
Se abrazaron ante todas las miradas curiosas de los transeúntes, y sellaron su amor con un dulce beso, aunque esa tierna demostración no los salvo de un regaño de la reina del bar travesti.


End file.
